Romeo and Juliet the Younger
by Shadow-foxxx
Summary: What happens when Edward leaves Bella and she still gets bitten? What will Bella decide to do with her new life and more importantly, how will her gifts affect her choice? Please Read and Review!
1. Movie Run

Okay I'll say it- I do not own Twilight! Although I wish I did?

* * *

EPOV: 

It had been two whole years since I had left Bella in the forest hoping that time would once again make us both whole, but I was wrong. Well wrong on my part- no amount of time could ever heal those self-inflicted wounds. Many a day did I find myself staring into nothingness envisioning my Bella and imagining the life that we could have shared. It was my family that kept me sane throughout all of the pain I still felt- they were my means of survival and I had to act as normal as possible for them.

Jasper was the one that broke me out of myself pitying state, "Hey Edward! Do you want to run to the video store and grab a couple of DVD's?"

I jumped at this request knowing that no one else would be out in the small town we were living in because of all of the snow- I grabbed my keys to my car.

"Wow, slow down Edward. Where is the fire?"

I ignored his comment, "What do you want me to get?"

"Oh it doesn't really matter." He said grinning, "Just pick out some good ones! Not like last time- all of the ones that you picked were depressing… On that note maybe I should take Alice…"

I started to panic, "No Jasper- I can do it. I'll get some good ones, I promise!" Before he could say anything else I rushed out the door to my BMW.

Once I reached the car I let out a sigh of relief as I relaxed against the cool leather interior- being alone had never felt better. Before I could get to comfortable Alice opened one of the upstairs windows and called down to me, "Hey Edward! While you are out could you get a chick flick for Rose, Esme, and I?"

"Will do Alice!" I yelled back. Oh how I loved Alice, but sometimes I just wanted to strangle her.

"Hey Edward does your car need a push? It doesn't seem to be moving any." Alice laughed at her stale humor.

I glared up at Alice as I backed out of the driveway purposely going slow just to get on Alice's nerves. Once I was out of sight of the house I started driving at my normal speeds.

Within minutes I reached the local Blockbuster and climbed out of the car. What I saw made me gasp.

* * *

The more reviews the quicker I will get the next chapter up! So please read and review-constructive criticism is the way to grow! 

Mindy


	2. Speechless

_Within minutes I reached the local Blockbuster and climbed out of the car. What I saw made me gasp._

Chapter 2

EPOV:

No it couldn't be, Bella was still in Forks safe from me and other vampires- but the girl in the poster looked so much like my beloved Bella. I wanted to stand on the sidewalk for ever just staring at the Bella look alike.

I was quickly brought back into reality by a buzzing in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and flipped it open, "Jasper, what is it?"

"I just wanted to make sure you got to the movie place alright."

I knew that was a lie, Jasper was calling to make sure that I wasn't in one of my comatose states. "Yeah Jasper, I got here fine. Thanks for calling."

I hung up the phone. Before Carlisle changed me I would never have imagined vampires being sensitive, but Jasper was the most sensitive vampire I'd ever met- a lot of that sensitivity came from his gift. But still he was the best brother anyone could hope for.

As I walked into the Blockbuster I noticed that I was smiling. I was actually smiling! I honestly can say I don't remember the last time I did that.

Once I was inside I was overwhelmed by the thoughts of the girl standing behind the front desk. _He is gorgeous! I've never seen him in here before I wonder who he is. _

I quickly tuned her thoughts out when she started envisioning me in a speedo.

I made my way over to the front desk, "Excuse me miss? Who is the actress in the poster in your window?"

"Oh- that is Izzy Masen." I stood there stunned as the girl continued to talk. She was using my name?

"Could you tell me what other movies she is in? I think my sisters would enjoy watching her."

"Sure, she is in 'Vampire High', 'The Princess and the Pea', and 'Shakespeare's: A Twelfth Night' in all three she plays minor roles, although I think she should have played a bigger part in all of them. As I was telling you before; she is an outstanding actress for being so young and having dealt with so much tragedy."

"What tragedy?" I asked bracing myself.

"She was left a couple of years ago by a man who broke her heart and as she puts it she can't bring herself to love another man the way that she loved him. Everyone thinks that she is still in love with this mystery man. Then a few months ago when they were filming 'A Twelfth Night' her father died, Izzy told everyone that it was murder but since the police found no weapon or wound they are calling it a suicide. They found puncture marks in his neck so if you ask me he overdosed on some drug. It's really sad though."

So there is a chance that Bella might still be in love with me? Victoria killed her father? Why? I thanked the girl and walked to the door in a daze.

"Hey, weren't you going to get some movies for your sisters or something like that?" I snapped back into reality and fled to the back of the movie store and pretty soon I had five movies. The three the girl had told me about and two action movies for Jasper. I walked back to the counter and quickly paid for the movies.

"These are due next Monday, have a great night and thanks for coming in!" The girl practically sang out as she handed me the movies.

I grabbed the movies and ran out the door to my car and then drove home as fast as my car could take me.


	3. Decisions

_I do not own Twilight! If I did do you really think that I would be writing fanfiction for all of you lovely people?

* * *

_

_I grabbed the movies and ran out the door to my car and then drove home as fast as my car could take me. _

Chapter 3

As soon as I ran into the house Jasper stuck his head out of his and Alice's bedroom, "Edward is something wrong? Alice had a vision but she won't tell me what she saw."

When I didn't respond he walked down the stairs towards me, "Edward- I can feel the pain radiating from you…"

"Call a family meeting Jasper." Edward gasped out.

Once all of the family was seated around the kitchen table Edward started to speak; "At the movie store I saw Bella…"

Gasps echoed around the room, "No it wasn't actually Bella! Well it was, but it was just a picture of her- a poster actually. Bella is now an actress, and a vampire- although I don't know who changed her, and Charlie is dead."

Carlisle stood up his eyes turning coal black, "What? Who killed him?"

Esme stood-up next to his and put her arm around Carlisle in a failed attempt to comfort her husband.

"I'm not sure, but I think it was Victoria."

Alice was the next to speak, "But I thought you were tracking Victoria. How did she get into Forks?"

I looked down at my feet not wanting to admit my lack of skill in that field, "Well, I followed a false trail."

"Oh Edward she could have killed you! Why didn't you let us help you?" Esme asked her voice full of motherly concern for her son.

"I was never in any real danger, not from Victoria at least…" I trailed off not wanting my family to know about all of the thoughts of suicide that went through my head in those few months.

"So what else happened?" An excited Alice asked- I knew she already knew but she was seeing what else I wanted to share.

"That was about it." I noticed the disappointed look on Alice's face and made a mental note to thank her later for not pushing me to share the part about Bella still loving me.

"Well here are your movies Jasper, and these three are ones that Bella is in." I set down the movies and went and sat on the couch.

First we watched 'Vampire High' where Bella played a girl who fell in love with a young man who was actually a vampire. The first time they kissed a growl was ripped from my throat, after that I decided it would be best if I didn't finish the movie with everyone else.

The next movie, 'The Princess and the Pea' was actually quite humorous although I had to agree with the girl at the video store, Bella didn't play a big enough role.

'Twelfth Night' disappointed me. Don't get me wrong Bella made me grow to love all of Shakespeare's works- but I was disappointed because I did not get to see my angel nearly enough.

Once everyone was out of the room I turned the DVD again a paused it when to showed Bella. I just stared at her for what only seemed like seconds to me, as I started to caress the TV screen I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. I immediately dropped my hand and whipped around.

'I didn't mean to startle you Edward. I just thought you might like to see this." Alice held up a picture of Bella standing in front of what he guessed must be her apartment in Hollywood.

I looked at Alice, "How is her skin not sparkling? Maybe she wasn't turned after all?" I couldn't help but keep the relief out of my voice. There was a chance that my Bella hadn't been turned into a monster like me!

Alice heard the tone of my voice, "Edward not all of us are monsters and yes Bella is a vampire. I just don't know why she doesn't shine when she is exposed to the sun like the rest of us. Maybe it's her gift? I just don't know."

Alice turned to leave but she spoke over her shoulder, "Edward- the rest of the family is leaving for Hollywood to find Bella tomorrow. No one is going to make you come with us, but if you want you can."

With that said she walked away leaving me with the whole night to think about what action I should take.

Late that night found me knocking on Jasper and Alice's door. "Come in Edward!" Came Alice's cheery voice.

As I stepped into the room Alice ran to meet me, "Oh Edward I knew you would make the right decision!"

As I stood there I almost changed my answer just to spite Alice but then as I remembered the support she gave me earlier I nodded: "Alright Alice, I'll go."

Once I said that I walked down the stairs to the piano and started playing Bella's lullaby for the first time in two years.

* * *

Please read and review- constructive criticism is the way to go (and plus it helps me write faster!) 


	4. Sunny Sothern California

Fine I'll say it- I don't own Twilight! Even though I wish I did?

* * *

_EPOV:_

_Once I said that I walked down the stairs to the piano and started playing Bella's lullaby for the first time in two years. _

* * *

Chapter 4

BPOV:

I opened my eyes to see the bright California sunshine once again- as I got up and stretched I couldn't believe my good fortune after all of the pain in my life. I walked to my mirror and once again could not believe that after being bitten by Victoria I was not tempted by the smell of human blood and I didn't sparkle in the sunlight like other vampires.

My first gift was easy to explain after my sensitivity to blood as a human but I still couldn't puzzle out my second gift.

I grabbed my robe off of its peg on my closet door and quickly walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

I turned on the shower water and waited until it was scolding hot then I stepped in. I moaned as the water hit my skin, being a vampire my skin was unnaturally cold and the scolding water was the closest thing I could come to feeling warmth.

After washing my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner I got out of the shower, dried off, put my white fluffy robe on and brushed my teeth. I stood in front of my mirror as I brushed through my long chocolate brown hair and then I blow dried it.

I walked into my closet and pulled a jean mini-skirt and a cute white tank top off of their hangers.

After I got dressed I went down stairs and checked my blackberry. I had an appointment with my stylist at 1 to help get me ready for the movie premiere tonight, although I still didn't understand why I had to go with that vile Mike Crafton. Ok so he could use the extra publicity but I certainly didn't need it.

I sat on the living room couch and picked up the Romeo and Juliet script and I started to think about the auditions for Romeo that would be held later that week- I knew who my perfect Romeo would be, but since he left me I guess I would have to settle for second best. I sighed, "Oh Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?"

I started to read the script and when I was a little over half of the way through I looked up at the clock. I threw the script down on the couch, grabbed my purse and keys, ran out to my car and drove down my long drive.

In no time I was at the dress shop I was meeting my stylist at. I got out of the car and walked inside, "Miss Masen, so good to see you!" called the store's owner.

She walked up to me, "What can I help you with today? Are you here to get a dress for your big date tonight?"

"I'm here to get a dress for the premiere tonight; I'm defiantly not here to get anything to impress Mike. Actually I am supposed to meet my stylist here".

"In that case sit down dear and let me bring you some water". She bustled into the back and came out with a bottle of San Pellegrino water. I smiled and thanked her as she handed it to me.

My stylist came in a few minutes later, "Ahhh! Izzy my dear so good to see you! Now let us find you a stunning dress for tonight!"

An hour later I found the perfect dress, a black dress that hugged to my curves: "Now Izzy what are we going to do with your hair? I was thinking simple yet elegant. How about I help you with your hair and make-up tonight before the premier?"

"That sounds great, thank-you." I put the dress in the back seat of my car and took off for home.

* * *

Please Read and review! Constructive criticism is the way to go (and it also helps me write faster)

Mindy


	5. Premieres Part I

I do not own Twilight! If I did do you really think my husband and I would still be eating left overs from Sunday dinner at my parents house?

_

* * *

_

"That sounds great, thank-you." I put the dress in the back seat of my car and took off for home.

* * *

Chapter 5

EPOV:

Later that night Rosalie and Emmett arrived home after spending a month in Europe so now there were seven vampires running around the house getting ready to drive to California. After greeting Rosalie and Emmett I tried to steer clear of the couple knowing the view Rosalie held on humans (especially Bella) being turned when they had their whole life before them. And when I went to my room to grab a couple of my CD's I heard Rosalie yelling at Alice, "Who turned her?!?!" I'm glad I wasn't the one to tell her!

Esme and Alice had spent the majority of last night on the internet searching for a house, and they finally found a huge house right in the heart of Hollywood. The two of them decided to drive down to California in the early hours on morning.

Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and I spent a half of the day hunting before we followed Esme and Alice.

About an hour after we started to drive Carlisle's phone rang. After he hung up he spoke to all of us: "Well, Esme and Alice bought the house and they are working on decorating it right now and they need our help lifting some things."

After an exasperated look from Rosalie, Carlisle gave an unneeded explanation: "They can't just carry a table out of a furniture store, now can they?"

We all chuckled and sure enough when we pulled into the drive an impatient Alice greeted us, "What took you so long? Oh, never mind that. That moving van is full of furniture and we need you four to unload it". She looked squarely at Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and I before motioning to a large U-haul truck and then she took Rosalie's hand and flounced towards the house.

Before she got to the door she said over her shoulder, "Oh- we are going to a movie premiere at 7, clothes are on all of your beds!"

Jasper and I looked at each other in shock before we all started moving the furniture.

When we finished with all of the furniture it was already 6 o'clock and we all rushed to put on our tuxes.

After we put our tuxes we went to wait for the girls at the bottom of the stairs. A few minutes later Rosalie emerged in an elegant black dress (picture is in my profile) and then Esme came down the stairs wearing an elegant red dress. Both of their husbands were at the bottom of the stairs in a flash to escort them. Jasper started getting a little impatient, "Alice!!! What's taking so long???"

Alice was at the top of the stairs in a flash, "I can't decide which dress to wear. I'll be down in a few minutes!"

True to her word Alice appeared at the top of the stairs in a short pink dress. Jasper's eyes looked about ready to pop out of his head as Alice glided down the stairs, once she was at the bottom of the stairs Jasper picked her up, twirled her around, and kissed her.

Alice was the first one to speak, "Hurry the limo should already be here!"And sure enough a black limo was waiting outside the door.

Once we were all seated inside the limo I asked Alice, "So why are we going to this premiere?"

Alice got a mischievous look in her eyes, "Oh you will see!"

I groaned- this was going to be a long night.

When the limo stopped and we all got out cameras started to flash and we could hear reporters in the back ground, _"This must be the mysterious Cullen family who just decided today to come to the premiere…"_

The reporters focused their attention on the limo that pulled in behind ours and I watched in curiosity waiting for the couple to climb out. What I saw made me gasp.

* * *

BPOV:

True to her word my stylist showed up at my house at 5:30 to do my hair and make-up. I realized I was not wearing my dress so I quickly put it on and then walked down the stairs to answer the door.

"Izzy my dear! You look absolutely stunning! Now let us go take care of your hair." The stylist herded me up the stairs to my room and thirty minutes later she was done with both my hair and makeup.

I stared at myself in the mirror, "Oh Izzy, Mike Crafton is going to have the loveliest woman there." My stylist beamed down at me as she said this.

I smiled at her despite the knot in my stomach, "Speaking of Mike I think I hear him knock at the door".

My stylist ran to answer the door and I followed behind her slowly. I paused before I got to the top of the stairs envisioning the man I wanted to be with- My Edward. But he was never coming back and maybe that was for the best, he would not have to see what I had become- I knew he would not approve. I took a deep breath and walked gracefully down the stairs.

The first sight of Mike was actually quite comical- he stood at the bottom of the stairs with his mouth hanging open and his eyes bulging out of his head. I had to hide my giggle behind my hand. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs Mike offered me his arm, I took it: "Izzy, you look beautiful tonight: we will defiantly be the best looking couple there."

I smiled up at him and wondered for the millionth time how I had been talked in to going to the premiere with the wanna-be play boy Mike Crafton.

"Shall we go Izzy? The limo is waiting for us outside". I nodded and he led me out of my house.

Once we were inside the limo Mike started talking about himself and the new movie he was filming. I sat back against the seat readying myself for another long night.

When we arrived at the premiere Mike rushed out of the limo to open my door. He may be a chauvinistic pig but he sure knew how to treat a lady. I glanced at the red carpet and I noticed a girl I thought I knew- no it couldn't be. For the second time that night I took a deep breath, took Mike's arm and started to walk down the red carpet.

* * *

Reviews help me write faster speaking of reviews I'd like to thank all of you who have been so kind as to tell me what you think. Please keep it up! And for all of you who haven't reviewed, my review box is hungry!

Mindy


	6. Premiers Part II

I do not own Twilight!

* * *

_For the second time that night I took a deep breath, took Mike's arm and started to walk down the red carpet._

* * *

Chapter 6

EPOV:

Before me stood my beautiful Bella on another man's arm- oh how I longed to hold my angel! I wanted to tear that man to shreds as I heard his thoughts about my Bella. A soft growl escaped my lips as his thoughts turned to getting her in bed. Alice was beside me in an instant; "Edward lets go inside, you don't need to see this."

After we were inside Jasper sent calling feelings around the foyer and this allowed me to calm down until Bella and her date and her date stepped into the foyer.

This time I was smart enough to block her date's thoughts from my mind but when he paused in the middle of the foyer and kissed her my eyes turned coal black and it took both Emmett and Jasper holding my arms to keep me from jumping on him. This was the exact moment that Bella decided to look around the room- when our eyes met I could not help but feel like I was whole again.

* * *

BPOV:

Once I was standing outside of the car I could have sworn that I had seen Alice's head, no that isn't possible I quickly reminded myself that they had left and were never coming back.

I took a deep breath as Mike and I started to walk down the red carpet into the flashes of a hundred different camera's. A reporter shoved a microphone in my face, "Izzy how does it feel to be dating Mike Crafton? Does this mean you are over your mystery man?"

I had to fight to keep calm, "My love life is none of your business and where Mike is concerned it is good for publicity."

The reporter turned from me to Mike no doubt to ask him the same question- I pulled lightly on his arm, "Come on mike lets go inside."

Before I could pull him away he shrugged at the reporter who looked at me angrily.

When we got inside Mike turned to me, "Geez Izzy, what was that all about?"

I composed myself before I spoke, "Oh, it was about nothing I didn't feel like talking to anymore reporters."

"Oh if that's it- well I was hoping to do this in front of the cameras but I guess this will work…" He took me in his arms and kissed me fiercely.

Once he let go I hit him upside the head with my hand bag, "Micheal Crafton- Why did you do that?!?"

"Come on Izzy you know you have felt the connection between us. We are the perfect Hollywood couple."

"No Mike, we are not the perfect couple! We are not anything!" I looked around franticly hoping no cameras were here to catch that little show. And that is when I saw him- my Edward.

Edward was not alone I noted all of his family was standing around him- I had to giggle at the fact that Emmett and Jasper each had a hand on his shoulder, they must be restraining him attacking Mike.

Silly Edward, didn't he know that after he left me I figured out how to defend myself? Well, in a matter of speaking…

I decided that if I stopped off from Mike Edward might follow me. I stomped off making sure to look up at Edward in the process. I sure hope he took the hint.

I saw a long hallway, that'll do! Once I reached the hallway I looked around the corner at Edward- he hadn't changed I saw Alice whispering in his ear, no doubt telling him to follow me and then I stood face to face with my Edward.

I held my hands in front of me in an effort to keep from reaching out to him, "Edward- I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Well Esme and Alice felt like moving here to get away from the cold Canadian air…" He smiled that crooked grin that I loved.

At the sight of his grin I felt all of the pain that I had felt since he left me in the forest. It was because of this that my tone was harder then I intended: "Oh Edward, don't treat me like I'm stupid! I know as well as you do that normal vampires cannot step into the sun without giving themselves away. Why are you really here?"

"Well Bella if you really want to know we came because we missed you. I've missed you- you're the reason we came." Edward looked at me as though he wanted to kiss me right there and then.

"Edward the day you left almost killed me inside and when Victoria found me she thought it would be more fun to bite me so I would live forever drowning in my pain- seeing you here tonight just bring all of that pain back- the pain that I felt when you told me you didn't love me…" I started to dry sob.

"Oh My Dear Sweet Bella! What have I done to you? When I spoke those words could you not see the lie in them?"

"Edward we both know I was not good enough for you, now because I'm the same as you am I finally good enough?" I lowered my tone trying to make it sound friendlier but instead it came out sounding seductive; "Edward, I love you. I always have loved you. After you left I tried to hate you but I just couldn't."

I looked up at him longing to feel his lips on mine: "Good-bye Edward I need to get back before I'm missed."

I turned around and walked down the hall with all of the dignity I could muster but instead of going back to Mike I walked straight into the girls bathroom and it was there that I was finally able to break down and cry.

Well cry as much as vampires could- deep sobs shook my body. A timid voice broke into me thoughts; "Bella?"

I looked up to see a frowning Alice," Oh Alice I let him leave again…"

Alice didn't speak she just put arms around me and held me.

"Alice, I've ruined everything! I need him so much but I just don't know where we fit anymore and next week we start auditioning for my new movie. Oh Alice what do I do?"

Alice was silent still," Well Bella if you truly are meant to be together, as we all know you are- love will find a way. Come on Bella let's get you back, I expect your date is getting anxious."

When Alice said the word date venom filled her mouth, "Oh Alice don't worry about Mike…"

"Oh I'm not, I saw you hit him with your purse after he kissed you. I just wanted to see your reaction." She smiled innocently.

"Alice? Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course Bella, you know I will do anything for you."

"Could you give this to Edward?" I handed her a letter that I had written when I had first been changed.

"Oh Alice, it was so good to see you again!"

Alice kissed both of my cheeks before leaving the bathroom.

I stood in the bathroom for a few more minutes trying to compose myself and then I walked out once again ready to take on the world.

* * *

Please read and review- constructive criticism is the way to go(and it also helps me write faster!) 


	7. Reunions

Me: Hey Alice take me shopping?

Alice: No!

Me: Pouting Please???

Esme: Yelling Alice take the dear girl shopping!

Alice Yelling back Yes mom!... Under her breath to me But you still don't own me…

Me: Darn… I don't… But we still get to go shopping, Yay!!! Happy dance!

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, I think my professors conspired against me these past few weeks… I would tell you that it won't happen again, but it unavoidably will…

* * *

_I stood in the bathroom for a few more minutes trying to compose myself and then I walked out once again ready to take on the world._

Chapter 7

BPOV:

The rest of the premiere went by in a blur, mainly because I kept glancing around the theater hoping to catch a glance of my angel and also because I was giving Mike the cold shoulder so much that he didn't even try to talk to me for the majority of the night. Come to think of it the only words he spoke to me after I blew up at him were to tell me good-night when he delivered me to my front-door. I quickly unlocked the door, "Good-night Mike". I stepped inside my house and shut the door in his face.

I ran up to my room at top speed and threw myself on my bed, smashing my face into the pillow and then I screamed letting all of my emotions out. Deep sobs started to wrack my body, "Oh Edward, can't you see I love you? Can't you see that without you I'm truly dead?" I hugged my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth trying to calm myself, "Oh Edward where are you?"

By the time I was able to calm myself the sun was starting to shine through my bedroom window. I was started to feel the burning in the back of my throat but then I realized that it had been a whole month since I had drunken anything (one of Bella's gifts is that she doesn't need to rely on blood for all of her nutrition, she can eat people food also). I made the resolve to get ready for my day and then to feed. As I made this resolve I had to chuckle to myself, 'I don't think this is what humans meant when they invented the concept of breakfast.'

After I was dressed and ready for the day I walked quickly down the stairs into my gigantic kitchen, opened up the huge fridge, and took out a small container of animal blood and quickly gulped it down. I took the container over to the sink and washed it out, the only problem was that as I was doing so the smell of the blood over powered me and I fainted.

EPOV:

After Bella walked away I wanted to kick myself, 'how could my beautiful angel actually believe what I said?' I was utterly stunned and her scent still lingered around me not helping the problem at all.

After standing statue still for a few moments I looked up to see the bathroom door close and then a minute later Alice appeared in the hallway, "Edward! What happened?" I quickly re-told the story and then I begged Alice to go check on my angel. Of course she willingly agreed- she didn't like to see Bella in pain anymore then I did. As she turned down the hall she spoke again, "Oh Edward I'll keep my mind open if you want to know what is being said."

"Alice you're the best sister anyone could ever ask for!"

"I know" she turned and smirked at me and then sauntered off into the bathroom.

I sagged against the nearest wall waiting for the conversation to start and it didn't take but a second.

**"Bella?"**

**"Oh Alice I let him leave again…" **

**"Alice, I've ruined everything! I need him so much but I just don't know where we fit anymore and next week we start auditioning for my new movie. Oh Alice what do I do?" **

**"Well Bella if you truly are meant to be together, as we all know you are- love will find a way. Come on Bella let's get you back, I expect your date is getting anxious."**

**I froze I wasn't sure I wanted to hear about her date but Alice's projection of their discussion broke through the barrier I had put up. **

**"Oh Alice ****don't**** worry about Mike…"**

**"Oh I'm not worried, I saw you hit him with your purse after he kissed you. I just wanted to see your reaction." **

I chuckled to myself now that's more like my Bella hitting a guy with her purse.

**"Alice? Could you do me a favor?"**

**"Of course Bella, you know I will do anything for you."**

**"Could you give this to Edward?"**

I strained my mind willing Alice to say what she was giving her but no such luck.

**"Oh Alice, it was so good to see you again!"**

I froze when the bathroom door swung open praying that Bella wouldn't catch me eavesdropping on Alice's and her conversation, I let out a sigh of relief seeing that it was Alice exiting the bathroom but that relief was quickly squashed by Alice, "Edward hurry we need to go somewhere so Bella doesn't see us when she walks out!"

Alice pulled me towards the end of the hall and out a side door, "This should be good enough of a place."

Alice then took something out of her clutch, "Bella asked me to give this to you, and I won't explain the rest because you know what was said."

I opened the letter greedily and read:

My dear sweet Edward,

If you are reading this it means that you have found me and you know that Victoria changed me. She changed me because when she found me I was in the forest I was no more than a shell and when she discovered that you had left me she decided to change me instead of killing me. She said it would be much more fun than watching me die. I begged her to just kill me because I couldn't imagine spending even a moment without you. The three days it took for me to go through the change were agony, and now I understand you not wanting me to have to experience that.

After I changed I was completely alone and I knew that I couldn't go back to see Charlie so I started thinking about the perfect place to stage my death. I staged my death in our meadow covering the middle in a pool of animal blood and as I was there I discovered my first gift- that unlike other vampires I don't sparkle in the sunlight. I tore some fabric off of my clothes so it looked like I struggled and because I knew that Jacob and Sam would be part of the search party sent out to find me and they would smell me sent.

As I started running through the forest I came across a human and that's when I discovered that I find the smell of human blood repulsing.

My other gifts were discovered completely on accident: I can change my appearance so that I appear younger or older and I can give the impression that I have blood running through my veins. Both of these come in quite handy in the acting business.

Edward I know you think that I hate you now and that is why I am writing my feelings down in a letter but that is not the case- I could never hate you, part of me wishes I could but it isn't possible. I understand that I am not good enough for you so I am trying to move on with my life, Edward just know this I love you with every fiber left in my being, you will always be the only one for me. I love you Edward Masen Cullen always and forever.

Love and always yours,

Bella

After I finished reading the letter I let it fall to the floor and I clutched my head in my hands, "Oh Alice, how could I hurt her so much? I am truly a monster."

I felt a cool hand on my back, "No you're not. You may be too moral for your own good, but never a monster. Come on let's get you home."

I allowed Alice to pull me up and as we opened the door we saw the rest of the family starring back at us sheepishly.

Jasper spoke first, "I felt sadness coming from over here and after Bella came out and you and Alice didn't I decided that you might need us."

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder, "Let's get you home son."

I turned into the little room and picked Bella's letter off of the floor before nodding to Carlisle.

When he arrived home I rushed up the stairs to my room and through myself on my couch, 'oh my dear sweet Bella, I wish you knew how much I need you!' I screamed into my pillow completely unaware as to who was doing that same thing in the house right next door.

Once I was able to let some of my emotions out I laid stretched out on the couch staring up at the ceiling only to be brought back to reality by a light tap on my door which could only mean one thing, "Alice what do you want?"

"I just had a vision and Bella was lying on the ground in her kitchen. I'm not sure what happened but she needs you. I wasn't going to tell you this for a few days but Bella is kind of our neighbor."

"Alice how could you not tell me this?!?!" Right then we heard a loud thud.

Alice and I looked at each other and then we took off out of the house.

* * *

Read and Review! Why you may ask? Well my dear readers it helps my improve my writing and it motivates me to write faster 

Mindy


	8. Finders Keepers?

_I don't own Twilight yada-yada-yada. So please don't sue me?_

* * *

So I'm kinda disappointed with the reviews I've gotten thus far... not that the reviews were bad- they were actually quite helpful:) I'm disappointed in the lack of reviews... So for those who have left reviews thank-you! Your the best!!! And for everyone else, thank-you for reading the story but next time please tell me what you think:)

* * *

_Alice and I looked at each other and then we took off out of the house._

Chapter 8

EPOV:

"But Edward, the house is so big! Where are we going to find the kitchen?"

"We will look everywhere until we find her".

I glanced around, "Alice in your vision did you see any other rooms? Anything that we could use as a landmark?"

Alice paused, "I saw a couch and what might have been a TV… I don't see how this is going to help us find her any faster!"

"Alice just trust me… When we get close enough I should be able to feel her."

"Oh lead on wise yoda!"

I started walking to the back of the house and Alice fell in step behind me, "Hey Edward why aren't we just using the front door? Wouldn't that be easier to find her?"

"Yes it would but do you really want breaking and entering without reason on top of trespassing?"

Alice looked around and her eyes settled on a fence that separated our home from Bella's; "Oh yeah, I forgot about that…"

We stopped in front of a small window and looked into what appeared to be a kitchen- we looked through the window searching for any sign of Bella; "Edward she's not here lets go look through another window".

I turned to look at Alice, "You can go but I have a feeling that she is in here".

"Fine, I guess I'll stay with you since you say that 'you just know' when it comes to Bella".

I chuckled and went back to staring through the window.

A few moments later I saw something that looked like a hand shooting out from behind the sink. I pointed it out to Alice, "Well come on, let's go get her."

Alice grabbed my arm, "What Edward not afraid of breaking and entering anymore?"

I paused thoughtfully before I answered, "Well no because it isn't breaking and entering without a reason… If you would just like to leave Bella lying on the floor passed-out be my guest but I'm going in."

I took off running towards the front door and before I reached it I yelled over my shoulder to Alice, "Oh I forgot to tell you, the door is unlocked so it's not breaking and entering!"

I turned around and smirked to myself but before I could reach the door I felt something rush past me; "Alice! Stay behind me! What if there is something dangerous in there?"

Okay, so I just wanted to reach Bella before her, is that so selfish of me?

Alice paused in the act of opening the door, "Geez Edward you'd think you hadn't seen Bella in years rather than hours. And unless there is another vampire in there I think I'm safe…"

I stared at her disbelief she was being so selfish! "Alice please let me go first…"

"Fine Edward…" She motioned to the door with her tiny hands, "Be my guest…"

Under her breath I heard her mutter something and I smirked and ran off to rescue my angel.

When I reached the kitchen I heard a soft moan and I ran towards the sound. As I rounded the kitchen counter I saw my angel on the ground, I reached down to touch her hair and to caress her face. That's when I heard her speak, "Edward, come back to me. I love you!"

I froze as still as a statue. Bella still had the human qualities that I fell in love with? I turned to Alice who was standing a few feet behind me, "Alice don't let her know I was here…"

As I said this I took off out of the kitchen towards our house. I jumped in my car and took off down the drive- I needed to be alone…

It felt as if I was driving for hours before I the pain of me leaving her consumed me again and I started to dry sob. I heard a car pull up behind me and I didn't even bother to look who it was, after all there was only one person who would come after me in a situation like this.

I heard a soft tap on my window, "Edward? Do you want to talk?"

I looked up and saw Alice and I froze, I wasn't expecting Alice, after all she was suppose to be looking after Bella.

Alice must have seen the panic in my eyes, "Calm down Edward she is with Esme and Carlisle… and last I saw she was trying to explain to Carlisle how she's able to pass-out at the smell of blood."

She quickly changed the subject as she saw the hurt in my eyes, "Edward do you want to talk about it?"

I nodded and she slid into the passenger seat. It took me a few moments to gather my thoughts and then I started to speak, "Alice I left her to protect her, I thought if I left she would be safe. But Victoria found her and Charlie… I ruined her life and after all of that I just can't grasp the fact that she still loves me, she should hate me for what I did to her…"

I started to dry sob again, "Oh Edward your being silly, I'll tell you what I told Bella yesterday, if you truly are meant to be together, as we all know you are- love will find a way. If there is anyone who deserves a second chance at love it's you Edward. Let the past stay in the past and look towards the future."

Alice paused giving me time to digest her words, "Come on Edward lets get back to the house".

"I'll be right behind you…"

"Okay, thanks Alice."

She smiled and hopped into her car and took off towards the house.

Could it be that she's right? Before I followed Alice home I resolved to get my dear sweet Bella back, if it was the last thing I did…

* * *

You've all heard the old Blockbuster saying, 'Be kind and rewind?' Well here is my spin on it, be kind and review? Please review and tell me what you think!:) 

Mindy


	9. blood

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

I don't own Twilight,

So you can't sue!

* * *

_Could it be that she's right? Before I followed Alice home I resolved to get my dear sweet Bella back, if it was the last thing I did… _

* * *

Chapter 9

BPOV:

Brightness flooded into my closed eyes and I rolled over to get away from the light but instead of feeling the cold kitchen tile beneath me I felt something soft almost like a bed or a couch. I froze did someone find me passed-out on the floor with a Tupperware container full of blood? Even if who ever found me was dense enough to think that it was a container of tomato soup I will still have to explain to the press why I passed-out- I groaned and sat up and the voices I heard were like music to my ears; "Carlisle! She's awake!!!"

"Bella honey how do you feel?" I looked into Esme's motherly face and I couldn't help but smile.

I threw my arms around Esme's neck and hugged her fiercely: "Oh Esme I missed you!!! But how did you find me?"

Esme gently reached up and untangled me arms from her neck and then she pulled away, "Bella dear I don't think I am the right person to tell you that…"

"It was Edward wasn't it?"

Esme just stared at me with what looked like concern filling her eyes,"Yes Bella, it was Edward."

I just nodded my head, '_He was in my house? Why would he do something like that? Unless he still does care for me…'_

I was broken from my thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat; "Carlisle!!!"

Carlisle inclined his head towards me, "Hello Bella- how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine thank-you."

I looked down at the floor and felt a slight blush set my cheeks ablaze, "I'm sorry you had to see that…"

I think this took Carlisle aback because I heard what sounded like uncertainty in his voice: "Bella don't be silly you are like a daughter to me and it brings my joy when I can help you, but I do have to ask how? I know that you have never been quite normal, but this is strange even for a vampire and we are the farthest things from normal."

I laughed softly, "When have you ever known me as normal? Well as you explained to me, your most prominent traits are intensified when you are turned. My sensitivity to blood was one of those traits, and I have found that I only need to drink blood every few weeks and other then that I am able to eat normal food for the rest of the time."

Esme who was sitting quietly next to the bed broke in, "But Bella, why did you pass out?"

"Well when I do drink blood I have to not inhale the smell because the smell still makes me sick and well this time I was careless…"

I looked down at my feet only to feel a hand lift my chin and I looked up into Esme's topaz eyes, "There is no need to be sorry dear, we all make mistakes."

Carlisle cleared his throat again, "Bella there is something you should be aware of…"

The door bust open and a tiny Alice ran through the door, "WHERE IS SHE?!?!?!"

When Alice saw me she threw her tiny arms around my neck and kissed both of my cheeks, "Bella were neighbors, can you believe it?!?!"

"No Alice I can't." I replied dryly.

"Well before we catch up there is someone who would like to see you."

I froze and I know Alice saw because she put a hand comfortingly on my shoulder before she ushered Carlisle and Esme out of the room.

_'Stay calm Bella, what's the worst that could happen?'_

I looked up at the door and as if that was a cue he came gliding in and as I looked at his perfect futures my dead heart gave an involuntary leap.

The next thing that happened was worse than I ever imagined.

* * *

EPOV:

I found myself following after Alice at top speeds and still I couldn't help but push my BMW a little faster, until I reached a sharp curve in the road and I had to slow down in order to stay on the road. As soon as I rounded the corner I was glad that I had slowed down because waiting on the other side was a shiny police car. I held my breath as I passed him glancing continually in my rear-view mirror only to see flashing lights behind me.

_'This isn't good Edward. ' _I thought to myself as I pulled off of the road.

I rolled down my window counting my lucky stars that the sky was overcast; "Hello there officer what can I do for you?"

"Well, you can start by telling me why you were going 25 miles over the speed limit."

I stopped holding my breath, '_hey at least I was only going 25 over.'_

"You see officer, my one true love is at my house right now and if I do not get there in a matter of minutes she is going to leave and I will never see her again." I dropped my head into my hands and let my shoulders shake a bit hoping it added some more drama to the situation.

When I looked up I saw something glistening in the officers eyes and I had to hold back a chuckle; "Well son I am going to let you off with a warning because when I was about your age I was in a situation like this and as much as I tried I couldn't stop her from leaving. To this day I wish I would have done more to make her stay- son you've found true love don't let it go."

By the time the officer finished his story tears were flowing down his cheeks and I had to resist the urge I had to not throw back my head and laugh; "Yes sir I don't intend to let her go. Sir I don't mean to be rude but if you are only going to give me a warning can I go?"

The officer jumped, "Holy cricket's boy you need to get going!"

I nodded, thanked him, and then got back into my car being cautious not to allow my speedometer over 50.

"I hate going this slow!" I mumbled to myself.

Even with the slow speeds I reached the house in less than five minutes.

I climbed out of the car and raced up the stairs and I followed Alice's voice until I stood in front of my room.

_"Well before we catch up there is someone who would like to see you."_

After a few seconds Esme, and Carlisle emerged out of the room followed by a bouncing Alice.

Alice stopped right in front of my, "You're doing the right thing Edward and yes she still loves you, she just needs to see that you still love her."

Alice started to turn away but turned back towards me instead, "Oh and Edward good-luck."

With that said she bounced off down the hall into her room where Jasper was waiting for her.

I took a deep breath to try to prepare myself for what was about to happen.

I stepped into my room and there before me on my bed sat my Bella.

* * *

You've all heard the old Blockbuster saying, 'Be kind and rewind'? Well here is my spin on it- be kind and review!

Mindy


End file.
